Trying Something New
by ilikeshipment
Summary: Steve and Tony have always been best friends, but what will happen if they try and take things to the next level? Stony shipment.
1. I Wanna Try Something

*This story takes place after the Avengers movie. It's the same night they ate at the end of the film*

Trying Something New

It's been a long day and the only thing left to do is relax and drink some beers in front of the TV. Steve and Tony sat a comfortable distance away from each other on the large leather couch. Tony wasn't wearing a shirt, but he had a zip-up jacket on, unzipped, and sweatpants. Steve was wearing a tight white tee with faded blue jeans. Both were barefoot. They were spending most of their time talking about the events of that day, so the news was turned down low.

"It's getting late..." Steve noticed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tony agreed.

Their hands touched as they both reached for the remote. Tony thought nothing of it while Steve immediately blushed a soft pink.

"K, that's enough of that," said Tony, turning off the flat screen and missing Rogers' blush completely.

Although the alcohol didn't have any effect on Steve, it was still nice to spend some time with his best friend… he wish he never had to leave. He hated living alone.

As Tony stood up to put the glasses in his sink, he noticed Steve was deep in thought. He looked concerned.

"You okay?" Tony asked nonchalantly.

"Uh… yeah. I'm fine," Steve replied, not sounding very convincing.

Tony chuckled softly to himself as he left the room, only to return five seconds later.

"You're spending the night," he stated.

Steve was silent for a moment. He didn't know how to reply. Of course, he wanted to stay the night, but, at the same time, he didn't want to sound desperate.

"You sure?" he finally asked, scared that Tony might change his mind.

"Yeah, why not?" Tony replied.

Just then, Tony's house came to life.

"But, Sir, both of your guest rooms are filled with spare equipment," spoke JARVIS.

"Eh… that's ok. He can sleep in my bed," Tony said, trying to be polite to his ease dropping house.

Steve blushed again.

"But, Sir, where will you sleep?"

Now Tony was a little annoyed. He shot Steve a look that said, _"Give me a minute. I'll shut him up."_

Steve grinned and nodded his head.

"I'll sleep in my bed," replied Tony, smirking a little.

Steve stopped all movement and just stared at Tony. He felt extremely awkward.

Now JARVIS was quiet.

"See?" said Tony.

"Yeah, but... what about Pepper?" asked Steve, concerned.

"Ms. Potts is out for the evening," replied Tony with a mischievous grin on his

face.

It looks like Steve got his wish.

* * *

Rogers was lounging in Stark's bed, under the covers. He still had his shirt on but Tony didn't know he had taken off his pants. He usually sleeps in just his underwear.

Tony walked in after washing up in the restroom. He was still in his sweatpants and jacket. Without realizing there was a stunning blue set of eyes watching him, he slowly pulled off his jacket, revealing battle scars and a fabulous set of abs. However, something bright and futuristic in the center of his chest caught Rogers' attention the most.

Steve was jealous of Tony's carved shape even though his body was genetically altered to be "perfect" by non other than Mr. Stark's father. Just how Tony was effortlessly fit was mind-boggling to him.

Tony pulled back the covers so he could slip into bed. He stopped his movements when he discovered a bare, hairy, and, surprisingly, muscular leg. With his mouth slightly ajar, he looked at Steve.

"You don't have pants on," he said.

"Correct," replied Steve, laughing a little.

Tony didn't know how to reply to that.

"…Alrighty, then," he said, awkwardly.

Tony slowly laid down in his bed, trying to get comfortable with such a large muscular man next to him. He was used to having a quite… smaller figure by his side as he slept. He had to be sure to tell Rogers not to tell Pepper he took her spot in the king sized bed.

"Your house is so big," said Steve, waking Tony from his thoughts. "I'm jealous."

"Your house is cute," said Tony, teasingly.

"Shut up."

Stark burst out laughing. Mr. USA was so adorable at times; he couldn't help but love him.

Tony rolled over, propping himself up with his elbow, to face Rogers. He looked at him as if he was about to say something. He stopped when he made eye contact.

Steve was curled up facing him. He had both his hands folded and under his head and was looking at Tony with a soft, loving smile. There was a twinkle in his eyes.

Tony felt a little awkward but had to admit that Rogers looked quite handsome. He softened his face and half smiled.

"What?" he asked.

Steve smiled a little bigger and grabbed Tony's arm, pulling him down towards himself. Once Tony's body hit the bed, Steve draped an arm over his shoulders and pulled him a little closer. Their noses were almost touching.

"Oh." was Tony's only reply.

"Sorry, I'm lonely at my house," Steve said, starting to take his arm away.

"No, it's okay," replied Stark.

Steve put his arm around Tony's shoulders again and snuggled a little closer to him. He leaned his forehead against Tony's and sighed a small sigh of relief. It was then that Tony realized just how good the captain smelled. He smelled fresh and clean. His scent was calming. Steve made the same discovery. Tony had on expensive cologne that could get a person's attention from across the room. He loved it. They laid there, enjoying each other's scent.

They were both facing each other. Tony's top arm was placed awkwardly on the side of his body, not knowing what to do with it. His other was close to his chest. While Steve's top arm was draped over Tony, his bottom arm was clinging to his own chest. His hand was only an inch away from Stark's.

"Hey, Tony?" asked Steve, timidly.

"Hmm?"

"I have a question… it's kind of odd, though," said Steve, shyly.

Tony laughed a little. "What is it?"

Steve was quiet for a moment before replying.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

Tony was taken aback by the random question. He could recall some incidents at certain college parties that may have led him to a few flings with one or two other men.

"Uh… it would be a lie if I said I didn't," Tony started. "Not like I remember it though, if you understand what I'm saying."

"Yeah, I hear ya," replied Steve. He was thoughtful for a moment.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Tony, a little concerned.

Rogers was silent for a moment.

"I wanna try something..." he said, quietly.

He then positioned himself a little lower on Tony's body and kissed the base of his neck.

Tony's eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open. He then laid on his back, leaving Rogers' hand on his chest. Once Tony felt a little more comfortable, he placed his hand on Steve's and continuously dragged his thumb across it.

Steve was still working on Tony's neck.

"Uh… not too much. I don't want to have to explain a hickey to Ms. Potts."

Rogers pulled away, catching his breath.

"Sorry..." he said.

Then he moved his head a little higher and started nibbling on Tony's ear.

Tony giggled and leaned his head away so Steve would stop.

A little sad, Steve pulled on Tony's shoulder so he was on his side and facing him again.

Tony put his hand behind Steve's head and pulled his face closer to his own so their noses touched.

"That's better," commented Tony.

Steve was a little disappointed but didn't want to make Tony uncomfortable, which is why he was a little surprised to feel muscular lips devour his own.

Stark kept greeting Cap's lips with little kiss after little kiss. At first Steve was unresponsive but then attacked Tony's mouth with the same passion. Tony moaned into Steve. They were breathing heavily and took turns moving their heads side to side to get better access. They went on like this for a minute or two, stopping occasionally to pull back and smile at each other. Steve then pulled Tony even further, stopping only when Tony's body was draped over his own.

Tony pulled away.

"Roll back," he said, slightly out of breath. "Too much."

"Sorry…"

Then they went back to facing each other with their arms around the other's shoulders. Only, this time, they were holding each other's bottom hand.

"I've never… done anything… like that before," remarked Steve, silently.

"Eh… it happens," Tony replied lazily.

"What would you say if I asked if you wanted to continue?" asked Steve, smiling hopefully.

"Your choice. I'm not making the first move again," said Tony, matter-of-factly.

Steve thought about it for a few seconds, only to decide to plant another kiss on Tony.

This one was soft and slow with less movement, only to be followed by more enjoyable and sweet kisses. Steve brought his hand up and ran it through Tony's gorgeous dark brown hair. He then stopped at the base of his neck and started to play with his curls. Tony laughed in the middle of a longer kiss. Steve could feel his lips curl into a smile.

"What?" asked Steve in between kisses.

"It tickles," Tony said, trying to catch his breath.

Rogers then deliberately tickled the back of Stark's neck.

Tony broke out into a round of adorable giggles. Steve laughed so hard he went silent. _"He looks so cute when he laughs…" _Rogers thought.

"STOP," Tony managed to yell.

"I'm sorry," Steve said lovingly. Then he proceeded to make out with the Iron Man.

This time, he was more assertive. Tony could feel Steve was still a little reluctant and decided he was the one who had to go a step further. Slowly, he dragged his tongue across Rogers' lips. Steve turned cherry red but went along with it. Once there was an opening, Stark's tongue slipped right inside. Tony explored the inside of Steve's mouth for a little while before their tongues did a slow tango together. Steve was scared to return the favor so he slowly let his tongue venture into the billionaire's strong mouth. Stark immediately grabbed hold and started to softly suck on the captain's tongue. Tony enjoyed that for a few more seconds, until he felt a hand going through his hair again. Once again, it stopped at the base of his neck and started to twirl his hair. He pulled back and laughed, looking into Rogers' relaxing blue eyes.

Without saying a word, they cuddled up close and touched their noses together again. They both sighed.

"It amazes me," Tony started "how your body is so strong yet, your lips are so soft and gentle."

Steve smiled and gently kissed Tony's lips again, pulling away after a few seconds.

"Thank you," they said at the same time. They both laughed and blushed.

They laid like that, breathing the same air, until they fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

When Tony woke up, he found his head lying on top of a very unique pillow. He was curled up sideways on the bed. The lower half of his body was on his side of the bed and his upper half was laid across Steve's torso, facing him. Steve was laying flat on his back with one arm around Tony's shoulders, the other behind his own head.

Tony felt the body underneath him stretch and yawn.

"Mornin' Cap'" he said.

"Morning," said Rogers, still yawning.

Tony slowly sat up, leaving Rogers' arm to fall limply to the bed.

"Coffee?" he asked.

Steve mumbled a "yeah" then rolled over on his side.

Tony laughed and got up, leaving Rogers alone to his half sleep.

Tony walked down to his kitchen in a daze. As he stood there making coffee, he thought long and hard about the night before. _"No one can ever know about this…" _he said to himself.

Just then, he heard slow footsteps coming down the stairs.

A sleepy-eyed Captain America greeted him with another yawn. He had pants on this time.

"Gosh, you're tired," teased Stark.

"Yeah, well, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," replied Steve with a small wink.

Tony just nodded his head and handed him a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

They sat at the island in awkward silence.

"So, just making it clear, no one can hear or know about this… Got it?" Tony said sharply.

"Yeah, of course," said Steve.

"Same goes for you, JARVIS," Stark added.

"Of course, Sir," was the reply he got.

Tony nodded his head again and started to look around. It was then that he noticed the time. 7:34.

"Well… Ms. Potts should be here in a little while, so…" started Tony.

"Yeah, I hear ya," said Steve, a little sad he had to leave soon.

They sat there in growing silence as they finished their cups of coffee. Occasionally they made eye contact, but it was always awkward.

"Well, I guess I better go now," said Steve, wishing to get a goodbye hug or kiss or something…

"Yeah" was Tony's only reply.

Steve put his coffee cup in the sink, walked over to the living room to retrieve his shoes, then walked to the door.

That's when Tony got up.

He walked over to Rogers. "See ya, Cap," he said.

"…Yeah," Steve said awkwardly.

Just then Tony gave him a sweet goodbye kiss, enjoying his lips one last time. He had to stand on his tip toes to do it, though. He never realized how tall Rogers was.

It looks like Steve got his wish again.

"See ya," said Tony, pulling away.

Looking down, Steve nodded his head and closed the door.

Tony slowly walked over to his living room and plopped down on the couch. He sat there thinking about what the fuck happened last night. Of course, Pepper would never know, and neither would anyone else.

The only thing he needed to do was wash Steve's scent off the bed.

* * *

**Alright guys, so I know I disagreed with this in the past but I've been thinking.. what if I continued this story so that Pepper finds out about this whole thing and she and Tony break up.. afterwards Steve and Tony would start secretly dating and then I'd see where I'd want to go from there... your thoughts?**

* * *

***newest update***

**Okay so you guys spoke up and you want to see more of this story! I have no idea how long the story as a whole will be but I have a few ideas of where I want to go with it. (Yes, Pepper does meet someone else..) I already started writing the next two chapters. They'll be posted either tonight or sometime tomorrow. I can't wait for you to read them. (:**


	2. Thinking Of You

**Alright, here it is! Hope you enjoy it! Xoxo**

* * *

*The rest of this story starts one week after Steve and Tony's "sleepover."*

Tony sat on his couch deep in thought. He could hardly pay attention to the strawberry blonde holding on to his arm, let alone the cookie-cutter chick flick flashing on the screen.

"Aww! Isn't that so cute, sweetie?" exclaimed Pepper, marveling at the main actor's performance.

Tony grunted in response. He'd rather have another blonde call him "sweetie"…

"_Oh, hell… what am I thinking? I couldn't possibly… that's not me…yet he's so…perfect for me, in a way…"_

He continued his mangled thoughts, barely noticing the girl next to him complaining how he's never romantic and he needs to learn from the movies she forces him to watch. No. All he could think about was a certain wall of muscle that was only a phone call away from hearing his soothing velvet voice…

"Tony! Seriously?"

"Huh…? Wha…? What did I do?"

Pepper just shook her head. "Useless…" she whispered to herself, but loud enough for Stark to catch her words.

"_Ouch…" _ he thought.

Tony turned away. Then stood up and walked to next room over.

"Tony… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Pepper would hate to loose her perfect boy-toy.

Stark stopped in his tracks. "I just need to make a quick phone call," Tony started. "Don't bother pausing the movie. I'm not paying attention to it, anyway."

He continued walking.

Pepper exhaled a heavy sigh.

Tony whipped out his cell phone and dialed the number he had memorized one week ago. He waited impatiently and listened as the phone rang three times. Then someone answered.

When Steve picked up, he already knew who it was. He had called everyday since that night. "Hey, Tony," he answered.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Like any other... I have a question for you…"

"Yersh?" Asked Tony, a little scared of what it was.

Steve hesitated. "Is there a particular reason you have called me every night for the past week?"

Tony was silent for a moment. Should he tell him that he missed him deeply every minute? Or that he thinks about him constantly? Or that he just enjoys hearing his lovely voice late at night? Or that he wishes he was next to him in his bed again?

"You're my best friend and I miss you… that's all," replied Stark, dryly.

"Uh huh…" said Steve.

There was silence.

Little did Tony know that Steve had mutual feelings for Stark. He missed his dark brown eyes that are a perfect mixture of chocolate and caramel. He missed his deep, calming voice. He missed his goofy grin and his inappropriate jokes when he's drunk and tired. He wanted to be the one that made him feel better when he's down and make his good days some of the best days of his life. He just didn't know how to tell him. Honestly, he wished that Tony's answer was deeper than that.

"I wanna see you again," blurted Steve, not really thinking.

Tony was silent.

"Great. I'll see you at my place tomorrow at seven, then. Bye-bye," Tony chuckled to himself as he hung up the phone.

Steve sat quietly at his table. "Great," he muffled.

* * *

Tony walked back into the living room, plopped down on the couch and threw an arm around Pepper.

She was silent.

"Who was that?"

"Steve."

"Oh. You guys gotten awfully close recently."

"Yeah…"

They were silent after that. Pepper was soon drawn back into the movie. Tony's thoughts were quickly steered back to Steve.

"You're going to that GNO thing tomorrow night… correct?" Tony asked randomly.

"Yes… why? Is there something I should know?" Pepper asked concerned.

"Not really. I was just gonna invite Steve over to watch the game."

"Oh, okay. That's fine… I'll tell him to watch for how much you drink," Pepper teased. They both laughed and Pepper gave Stark a kiss on the cheek.

She settled back into his chest and he sat there thinking about his best friend and growing crush… that thought was so weird to him, but it started to make more and more sense as the days went on.


	3. I've Missed You

The beeping alarm clock was blaring loudly in Tony's ear, waking him from his nap. He threw his arm across his body and slammed down hard on the contraption. His eyes shot open when he realized where he was. And when. 6 o'clock PM. That means Pepper has already left. That means Steve will be arriving in one hour.

Stark sent Rogers a quick text to confirm the plans were still on for that night before grabbing a quick shower. When he got out, he was greeted by a text that read, "Of course. Can't wait. (:"

Tony blushed a modest shade of pink and smiled like an idiot at his phone. He quickly changed into his favorite pair of dark jeans, a white undershirt and a plaid button up shirt, halfway buttoned, of course. He didn't bother with socks or shoes. He was staying in his own house. He didn't need shoes.

* * *

Steve was ready by the time he received Tony's text. He was planning on surprising him by showing up early, but then he realized Tony would NOT be ready by then. He was wearing the same faded blue jeans he wore that night with a light blue sweater that made his eyes pop out like two bright stars shinning on his face. He wore loafers that could easily be kicked off. Tony's house was like a second home. He didn't feel the need to treat it like a monument anymore.

He sat there, staring at the clock, waiting for a reasonable time to leave.

* * *

After putting in an un-required amount of product in his hair, Tony brushed his teeth for the third time and waited impatiently. 6:37. Ok. Steve could start heading over now. He sent Rogers another text that told him he was ready and he could leave now if he wanted.

Steve couldn't have responded quickly enough. He was already out the door before he even finished reading the message. He hopped into his small car and started driving carefully to the shiny building that was so tall, it touched the sky.

* * *

Steve walked right in to Stark Tower. JARVIS recognized him as a regular guest and didn't feel the need to ask for ID, instead, he just informed Tony that his friend has arrived.

Tony stood right up and walked briskly to the door.

"Hey!" he said over enthusiastically.

"Hey there," replied Steve pulling him into a deep hug. He ended up lifting him a little.

They both laughed.

"…I've missed you…" Steve said quietly into Tony's ear.

"Same…" Tony replied shyly.

They were still holding each other.

_"So the attraction is definitely still there," _Tony thought.

Once they finally let go, they walked over side by side to the couch. This time Steve saw no problem sitting no more than two inches away from Stark.

"Are we really gonna watch this game? 'Cause I don't know if I want to anymore… I don't really follow basket ball, just saying."

Tony was thoughtful. "Well, that's what I told Pepper we were doing… we can watch something else if you want."

"That's fine. As long as I'm here with you, I don't really care."

Now it was Tony's turn to blush an impressive shade of red.

_"Now I know how he felt last time…"_

* * *

They sat there on the couch flipping through the channels, talking about their week. They both had something pressing on their minds but there was never a good opportunity to bring it up. Finally, Steve was the one to break the silence.

"Tony...?" he started

"Yesum?"

"There's something that's been on my mind for the past couple days and I think you know what it is…"

"I think I know, too…"

They both looked at each other knowingly.

Steve started again.

"You're all I can think about. I miss you so much… but not just you. I miss your smile, your touch, the sparkle in your eyes, your…kiss… it's just been so weird to me though… it's not in my nature. I don't know what to do or say…"

Tony just leaned in and kissed Steve gently.

"I've felt the same way," he said as he pulled back. "It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing. My thoughts always lead right back to you."

Steve closed his eyes and thought to himself for a moment.

"How can you say all these things but still be with Pepper?" Steve asked, a little hurt.

Tony was now even more confused. "I don't know how to handle this situation… I don't even know anyone who's been in a similar situation."

"Oh, well that must be hard for you since you seem to know everyone," Steve said teasingly.

Tony just smiled at him and laughed a little. He loved the sparkle in Steve's eyes whenever he was trying to be humorous.

"Okay, well… let's just see where tonight goes and how we feel about it…" stated Tony.

"Agreed," said Steve, placing an arm around Tony's shoulder.


	4. Confessions

The two men sat on the couch in font of the TV. Steve sat next to the arm rest with his left arm around Tony. Stark's head rested on Rogers' shoulder and his right leg was draped over Steve's left. After slipping though all the channels twice, they finally settled on a replay of an old baseball game.

"I was at that game…" said Steve.

"Of course you were," replied Tony, not surprised at all.

Steve laughed and started tracing patterns into Stark's leg.

"I like that," Tony announced.

Steve laughed. "I like you," he replied with a smile, followed by a small wink.

Tony smiled at Steve sweetly. His face turned to stone as he started thinking hard to himself.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said.

"Of course," said Steve, smiling.

"Uh… what exactly made you uh wanna… kiss me. Last week." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Steve took his arm off of Tony.

Tony took his leg away while Rogers leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, here," Steve started. "Ever since I met you, I thought you were such an inspiration. I know you act cocky and ignorant but I can tell that's just a show. I know you are an extremely reliable person and I can tell that you have a beautiful soul, underneath all that ego"

Tony leaned forward and mimicked Rogers' position.

"I mean… just look at all you've done for me ever since I woke up…" Steve said, staring into space.

Tony leaned his head against Steve's.

"I love how well you can read people," Tony started. "You know me better than any other friend, honestly."

Tony turned his head and looked up into Rogers' sparkling eyes.

Steve looked down and saw the hint of longing and understanding in his eyes.

They gazed at each other for a moment.

"It wasn't 'till recently that I realized I might like you for more than a friend…I thought last week was a good time to test that theory," Steve added.

Tony scooted closer to Steve and continued to look at him.

"I was right," finished Rogers.

It was then that Stark gently captured Steve's lips for a moment. Once. Twice. Three times. When Tony went in for a forth, Steve pulled away and looked down in the other direction.

Steve was silent before he spoke.

"It's very clear that I'm crazy for you… but when did you start liking me back? 'Cause it's obvious you do…"

"Just over the last two weeks I realized that you are extremely attractive, both inside and out," stated Stark.

Steve looked at Tony accusingly.

"When you started kissing me I thought I'd give it back to you… and I enjoyed it," finished Tony.

"Okay, then what about You-Know-Who?"

Guilt started simmering in Tony's blood.

"…When I'm with her, all I can think about is you. Whatever she says or does just goes right over my head because the only thing on my mind is you…"

Steve was silent.

"Then why haven't you broken up with her, yet?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes, you do," said Steve, coldly.

Tony was confused. "Huh…?"

"You're too concerned about protecting your precious status symbol…"

"No, that's not right… I… uh…"

Steve was furious and embarrassed.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm outta here."

Steve stood up to and started to walk to the door.

"Wait. Don't," Tony pleaded as he got up to follow him.

"Why?"

Tony just stood there.

"Because I know you don't want to," he stated dryly.

Steve stopped all movement.

"But you want me to…" Rogers said silently.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," said Steve, turning around.

"No."

"Yes!" Steve exclaimed, tired of Stark's game.

"False. Hey, are you tired? You could spend the night again," Tony added, trying to change the subject.

Rogers put his hand up. "No. Don't even start that again."

"Okay, look. You and I both know that I _want _this to happen. It just _can't _happen right now," said Tony, putting his hands up.

Tony started to walk back towards the couch.

"Why? Because you're afraid to let the whole world know that the might Tony Stark is bi?"

Tony stopped in his tracks. He pivoted on his heel and faced Steve. "Uh…no," he stated.

"Stop lying to yourself! And me." Steve was hurt, more than anything.

"Okay, fine… I am slightly afraid that it might potentially make me look sorta bad."

"Close enough," said Steve, disgusted. He turned and continued to walk away.

"Wait. Please. Stop. Listen. Hear me out…" Tony stood there, rubbing his eyes, trying to think of what to say.

Steve stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I'm listening," he called over his shoulder.

"Okay…well, I myself have no problems with homosexuals… if that's who you are than, that's awesome. Be you."

"Uh huh…"

"Now, unfortunately, not everyone thinks that way."

That kinda goes without saying…"

"Right," replied Tony, trying to think of a good way to continue. "Well, if Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man and one of the biggest names in the industry business, breaks up with his _girlfriend/CEO _to come out as _bi _or _gay_, people will start to find it hard to take me as seriously." It sounded like a total lie, which it was.

Steve turned around, "_Really?_" He asked.

Tony stared wide eyed. "Yes."

Steve started walking towards Tony. He looked intimidating, like he was ready to hurt him.

"Really?" He asked again, quickly.

"Yeah," he said weakly.

Rogers brought his face close to Stark's and eyed him menacingly.

"Really?" He asked for the final time, slowly pronouncing both syllables.

Tony was defeated. "No," he sighed.

Steve smirked at his victory. He pulled away, satisfied.

"I want to break up with Pepper and I want to be with you. Also, I couldn't care less about what people say or do, but…"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Here we go."

Tony paused and looked at Steve. "But…" he continued. "At the same time, I'm afraid that my close friends might not agree and I'll lose them, especially with Pepper running around and telling them all this crap about me. Plus there's—"

"We can keep it a secret," Rogers blurted out.

Tony was silent as he stared at his friend.

"I also don't care what people think, obviously, I just also like the idea of a secret romance… what do you think..?" Steve asked shyly but, full of hope.

Tony stepped forward and planted a deep kiss on Steve. Rogers' hands flew through Tony's hair. His hands touched both sides of Steve's face. Steve's hands slid down Tony's body and stopped at his waist. He tightened his grip, pulling him closer. Stark's arms wrapped around his captain's neck. He then pulled away.

"I, too, like the idea," he finally stated.

Steve smiled and laughed as he went in for another kiss.

Then he pulled away. "Let's not make it official 'till you're 'single'," he added.

"Agreed," said Tony.

When they let go of each other, Steve held out a hand and wiggled his fingers. He looked at Tony while he bit his lower lip.

Tony gave him a goofy grin.

He happily took Steve's hand in his and led him back to the couch.


	5. The Breakup

"Sir, Ms. Potts is at the door."

There was silence.

"Sir," JARVIS repeated. "Ms. Potts is at the door. Shall I let her in?"

Steve's eyes peeled open as the gentle robotic voice woke him from his slumber. He looked down to see Tony draped over his body, still sleeping. Steve was laying on the couch with his head resting on the arm rest. Tony was curled up on top of him, his lower half in between Steve's legs. Tony was snoring gently, sound asleep.

_"That's so like him," _Steve thought to himself, smiling down at the hibernating man.

Then he remembered JARVIS.

"Uh… let her in. I'll wake Tony up then go out another way." Still not used to such advanced technology, he spoke to the ceiling.

"Okay, Mr. Rogers."

Steve shook Tony's shoulders gently, trying to awaken him as peacefully as possible. However, Tony was startled out of his sleep. He looked around the room with droopy eyes before settling on Steve's face. He started laughing from tiredness.

Steve just giggled at him before he told him Pepper was at the door.

"Oh, well, that's fantastic," replied Tony sarcastically.

"Yeah, unfortunately you have to get up," said Steve, giving Tony an exaggerated pout.

Tony slowly got up, wanting nothing more than to use Steve as a pillow for a few more hours. It was then that he noticed the time.

"Wow, 11:37. Guess we just feel asleep watching the game."

"Yeah, what guy hasn't done that?"

"True, but how many guys have done that together? And while cuddling?" Tony gave Steve a wink.

"True, true," replied Steve with a smirk.

They smiled at each other for a moment before they heard the elevator lift.

"Crap…" Tony sighed.

"Yeah, I'll go out another way," said Steve getting up to leave.

"Okay, she's almost up here, so hurry u—"

His lips were stopped by another.

"Bye," said Steve when he pulled away.

He got up from the couch and was ready to go out the back way when he heard the elevator door open.

"Oh, hey, Steve is still here!" Said Pepper, faking enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I was actually just leaving," replied Steve, trying to be polite.

He walked past her and into the elevator. He glanced at Tony one last time before closing the doors.

"What's up with him?" Asked Pepper, not particularly caring for what the answer was.

"Uh… I don't know," Tony replied, dong a fair job of faking ignorance.

"Hm… Well, he's usually hard to read, isn't he?"

Tony just nodded his head, not too sure of how to reply to that.

Pepper ignored him as she sat herself down next to him.

She latched onto his arm, but Tony didn't respond to her touch. Instead, he wanted to chase the man in the elevator back to his house.

"…Tony? Tony, are you listening?" Pepper asked, annoyed.

Apparently, she's been telling him about her night for the past five minutes.

"Uh… yeah. That's cool. Glad you had fun."

Pepper shook her head and got up. "Bullshit," she said.

"What? What are you doing? Where are you going?"

She just continued walking.

"Why should I _tell_ you? You never _listen_ anyway."

Tony sighed. "You're right. I don't."

Pepper stopped and turned around. "Oh, so we're agreeing on something for once?"

Tony got up. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I guess we are. How does that make you feel?"

Shocked by his words, she started at him.

"Um… I guess it's good that we agree on _something_, I'm just not all that thrilled about _what_ we are agreeing on."

"Well I am," Tony stated. "I'm glad you can see that. That I don't listen."

She stared at him, hurt and angry. "Why are you being such a dick?" She asked. Tony could see the tears starting to swell up in her eye.

Tony ignored the question. "You know… I don't think I can remember a time that we went a week without fighting. It seemed like we were never happy. I kept waiting for it to get better, but it never did."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing," Pepper replied.

Tony looked at her suspiciously. "Are you saying you want to break up? Because I totally understand if you do…"

Pepper walked to him, stopping when her face was a few inches away from Tony's.

"No," she said."

"No?" Tony was confused.

"Yeah," Pepper continued, smiling. "Because I love you and you love me. We're gonna fight, make up, and be happy again, like we always do."

"Exactly," Tony replied. "I don't want that."

Now Pepper was confused. "Huh?"

"We have a routine in our relationship and I hate it. I don't want to fight anymore."

"Then let's not fight," said Pepper.

"It doesn't work like that with you, Pepper!" Tony yelled.

She stepped back from him.

"Nothing I do is ever good enough for you, I always do something wrong," Tony continued. "There's always something that needs to be fixed and there's always something that's messed up. No matter what I say or do, you have to have more. And you know what? I'm sick of it."

Pepper was shocked. "Are…are you saying you want to break up?" She asked innocently.

Now one tear fell down her face. Tony's mouth fell open and he stared at her. He couldn't bring himself to say the words. He hated break-ups.

"You know what? Never mind. I get it," she said as she turned away from him. "Call it whatever you want, whether it be a break-up or just taking a break or whatever…" She stepped into the elevator. "Just know that I never want to see your face again."

Tony started walking to the elevator. "Come on now, where are you going?"

She ignored the question. "Oh, and you know what? I was never happy, either."

"Pepper answer me, where are you going?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she gave him the best death stare she could manage and sustained it while the doors closed between them.

* * *

Tony sighed and stared at the floor. He felt a strange mixture of happy and confused. He was happy that he could say Steve was his and no one else's but, at the same time, he was confused as to where Pepper went. He was slightly concerned for her welfare. For the mean time, he just assumed it was one of her girlfriend's houses and picked up his cell phone so he could call Steve.

"Yello?" Said Steve, picking up after the first ring.

"The deed is done," said Tony, satisfactory.

"Great. Should I come over now or later?" Steve joked.

Tony laughed. "Actually, I was wondering if I could go to your house tomorrow," he stated.

"Of course," said Steve, smiling to himself.

"Great," said Tony.

Neither of them wanted to hang up.

"I'll see you then, honey," said Steve, sticking his tongue out even though he knew Tony couldn't see him.

"See ya, babe," said Tony quickly, before hanging up.


	6. The First Date

When Tony walked into Steve's apartment he was immediately greeted by a pair of lips. At first they just stood there, leaning against the door. Neither of them wanted to move. All they wanted to do was freeze time and stay in that moment forever. And, just this once, they really could stay in that moment for as long as they wanted to. They eventually moved to the couch where they laid in each other's arms for a good half hour.

"Wait a second," said Steve, thinking aloud.

"Mmm?"

"What did Pepper do exactly?" Steve asked, more curious than concerned.

Tony sat up before answering.

"Well…" he started. "She got into the elevator, said she never wanted to see my face again, and then left."

Steve sat up and stared at Tony for a second.

"So you have no idea where she went?" Steve asked finally.

"At first I was completely clueless but, then, it dawned on me that she probably went to a friend's house or something," stated Tony.

"Probably? Or something?"

"Yeah, I mean, you never know with her," Stark stated, nonchalantly.

"So you have no idea where she went," Steve confirmed.

"Sure, why does it matter?"

"Because it's 1 AM on a Saturday morning in NYC, she could be _anywhere_," he said slowly.

"Yes. Good observation."

Steve gave a look of disbelief. "I think you should call her."

Tony was a little confused. "Why would I do that?" He almost laughed.

"Just do it. Check on her. Make sure she's okay."

Tony sighed heavily. As much as he didn't want to, he reached for his phone on the table and called his ex.

He waited as the phone rang six times and then went to voicemail.

"Well, I'm not leaving a voicemail," Tony laughed to himself.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Try again."

Tony mumbled something rude but tried again anyway.

After four rings, she picked up.

"If you've called to beg for my forgiveness, it won't work."

Steve couldn't help but laugh at that.

Tony gave him a look that said, _"Shut up or I'll hit you."_

"Uh, no. I was just calling to make sure you were alright. You never told me where you were going," Tony said calmly into the phone.

"I'm not walking around the streets like an idiot. I'm perfectly fine right now."

There was a pause followed by dial tone.

Tony nodded his head, please with himself, as he put his phone down.

"Well, that takes care of that," he said.

Steve sighed and shook his head.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?"

Stark smirked at his boyfriend. "I know," he said.

* * *

After Tony fully explained the whole ordeal with Pepper and the break up, they decided they both would feel much more rested if they slept in an actual bed. Later that morning, they both woke up to their internal alarm clocks.

"How's my baby?" Steve asked, looking down at the man clinging to his side.

"Now that you're finally awake? Fantastic."

Steve chuckled. "Sorry, I don't sleep in much."

Tony looked at the clock. "Good God, it's only 9:03!"

Steve burst out laughing. "I guess that's something else you're gonna have to get used to!"

Tony smiled and sighed softly. "Shall we get up?"

"As much as I don't want to, yes."

"Fair enough," replied Tony.

They laid there.

"Uh…Tony? You're gonna have to get up first."

"Oh… well that's too bad… how 'bout we both get up on three?"

"Sounds fun," Rogers sighed.

"Okay…one…two…three."

They both paused for a moment before they decided to slowly drag themselves out of their cocoon of blankets.

After walking downstairs, Steve started to fix a pot of coffee while Tony sat himself at the table.

"You know…" Tony started. "Your house is cozy but I think my bed is much more delectable."

Steve looked up at Tony with a devious smile. "Oh, really?"

"Yes"

"Hmm… well I have a pretty bad memory. We'll have to test that theory sometime soon," said Steve, sitting next to Tony.

They laughed and stared at each other for a moment.

"So, I have a question for you," Steve stated.

"Yes?"

"Where would you like to go on our first official date?" Steve asked confidently.

"Oh, was that today?" Tony asked, slightly sarcastic.

"If you want it to be," Steve laughed.

"I would love for it to be today," Tony stated.

"Right, but it would have to be low key," Steve reminded him.

"Don't worry about that… I have an idea."

Steve smiled. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," said Tony, shyly.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking we'd go back to the beginning."

Steve looked at him curiously.

* * *

A small car drove calmly through an old Brooklyn neighborhood.

"Does this look any familiar?"

Steve looked around in awe. "Yeah… I grew up here…"

"Mhm… anything specific standing out to you?" Tony asked.

"I'd rather not give any details," Steve said, looking down.

Stark laughed, "Okay."

Tony kept driving before he made a sharp turn and drove slowly down the next street.

"Alright, what about that shop right there?" Asked Tony, pointing to an old boarded up building.

Steve glanced out the window. "Oh, you mean that abandoned building right there?"

Tony smiled. "Yeah."

Steve squinted his eyes and turned his head, trying to get a better view of the old structure. "It doesn't look all that familiar," he added.

"Oh? Well, then let's get a quick peek inside," said Tony deviously.

Tony parallel parked in front of the building and swiftly got out of the old car. He swaggered to the building and Steve hesitantly followed.

"You do realize the front door is boarded up, right?" Steve asked as he walked over to Tony.

"Oh, I know," said Tony as he walked to the side of the building. Steve watched as he climbed onto a dumpster and struggled as he opened the side window.

"Uh… I don't know if this is a good idea," Steve said as Tony climbed into the window. "I mean, what if someone sees two grown men climbing into an abandoned building in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Eh, we'll be fine. Come on," Tony responded.

Steve awkwardly climbed through the window. When he saw what was inside the building he was even more confused. He was surrounded by many shelves made of rotted wood and covered in dust. There were spider webs in the corners and the smell was very old and dirty.

"Is it weird that this is actually kinda familiar now?" Steve asked, looking around.

"What, this part? I have no idea," Stark said. "But, through here," he opened a door that was hidden in the wall. "Through here should look familiar."

Tony led Steve through a brightly lit hallway. "I think I know what this is…" Steve announced hesitantly.

Tony turned right and opened up two double doors. "Look through here and you'll be certain," he said, turning to Steve.

Steve walked through the doors while Tony flipped a light switch, making the lights flutter on. When Steve saw what was there, he was breathless. He stood on a balcony that looked over a large but abandoned laboratory. The desks and equipment that used to be white and shiny are now rusty and dirty. The room smelled like burnt and stale chemicals and only three of the eleven light structures actually worked. However, it was something standing right in the center of the lab that really surprised Steve. It was odd and uncommon, therefore, hard to describe what it did, but Steve knew what it did oh so well. Everytime he looks in the mirror, he is reminded of the incident in this lab and of the machine that made him the "Super Soldier" he is today.

Steve lightly walked down the steps and directed himself straight towards the machine in the center of the lab. He lightly touched the side of it. He quickly took his hand away because it shocked him. He turned to Tony, who was not too far behind him.

"Why is this…? What did…? How did you know?" He was almost out of breath.

"I may or may not have done some research in the car while I was driving to your house," Tony said innocently.

Steve led out a sigh and laughed. "Of course…"

"Your mind is blown, right?" Asked Tony smiling.

Steve walked over to Tony and stopped when he was only a few inches away from him.

"My mind is always blown when I'm with you," he said, giving Tony a big smile. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and kissed him gently for awhile.

And there they stayed for the next eight hours. They laid on the floor just talking and holding each other. Before they even thought about dinner, they were fast asleep.

* * *

The phone rang.

"Yes?" A man answered.

"Hello? Yeah, there's been a disturbance down town. A couple of large males are disrupting the public," a male reported.

"I am not the police, sir."

"I know. I am."

The first man sat back in his chair. "I see. Then why have you called me?"

"Because the two men say they go by the names of Thor and… Iron Man? Aren't those guys with you?"

Silence.

"Hold on."

The first man hung up.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been really busy! And I keep forgetting to say this but I do not own The Avengers. All names belong to Marvel Comics.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 6!**


	7. Trouble in NYC

Tony woke up to confusing surroundings. Steve Rogers was underneath him, that much wasn't new. But he wasn't in a bed or even on a couch and the lights were way too bright to belong in anybody's house. Then he realized exactly where he was.

"_Oh my gosh…" _he thought. He patted Steve's chest roughly to wake him from his deep slumber. He awoke with a snort and a fearful expression on his face. Tony couldn't help but laugh at him.

"We fell asleep in the lab," he informed Rogers.

Steve just closed his eyes and breathed a humorous sigh. "Stark," he said. "We're a mess."

Tony smiled one of his toothless smiles. "I don't know," he said. "I think we're pretty amazing."

Steve sat up, keeping each of his legs bent and one on either side of Tony's body. Stark sat sideways, leaning his back on Steve's right leg and stretching his legs underneath Rogers' left. They wrapped their arms around one another as Steve caught Tony in a deep kiss. They both smiled as they let go of each other. Steve rested his left elbow on his left knee and rubbed the back of Tony's neck with the other hand. Tony had both his hands on Steve's leg. His right on Steve's calf and his left on Steve's thigh.

"We were so busy being lazy that we never really had a chance to look around this place," mentioned Steve.

Tony got up and offered his hand out to Steve. "Shall we?" He asked.

"I'd love to," said Steve as he took Tony's hand and got up. He kept Tony's hand in his.

They walked the large circle in silence. Tony was too intrigued by the technology to speak and Steve was too caught up in his memories.

"So," Tony finally spoke. "This is where the most patriotic man alive was experimented on seventy years ago… I'm impressed."

Steve grinned, "You should've seen it."

"I'm sure I could've heard a story or two about you if I wanted. Or was listened to…"

Steve was silent. He knew Tony was talking about his dad, Howard. He also knew that Tony was never really fond of his old man. Actually, that's all he knew about their relationship because Steve wasn't around when Tony was born and Tony never talked about his dad. Ever. He knew a conversation about his dad had to come up eventually. He also knew it would be incredibly awkward because Howard was like an old friend to Steve. Not someone he hated.

Steve quickly hugged Tony and kissed the side of his head sweetly. Tony smiled at him weakly then continued to stare into the distance. His eyes squinted as something caught his eye. He broke Steve's hold around him and slowly walked over to the wall where a picture was hanging.

"What is that?" Steve asked watching his boyfriend walk over to it as if he was under its spell.

"I don't know…" Tony said.

"It's covered in so much dust I can't even tell what it's supposed to be."

Tony took a step closer and swiped a hand over it to clear the dust.

Tony's face grew into a large smug smile as Steve's face turned a bright and flamboyant shade of red. The picture was a before and after shot. Before was the frail, ninety pound Steve Rogers and the after was the meat wall that is Steve Rogers today. Shirtless.

"Oh…my gosh," they both said, breathless.

"That's embarrassing," said Steve turning away.

"You're sexy."

Steve turned around and gave Tony a look that said, _"Are you for real?"_

"No, I'm serious. Look at that," replied Tony pointing at the "after" picture, but his attention was more on Steve. He stepped towards Steve and ran his hands down his arms, catching Steve's hands in his.

"Really," he said. "You're very sexy."

He got up on his toes and kissed his boyfriend sweetly. When he pulled away he started laughing and walked back over to the picture. "No, but really. Look at this one," he said pointing at the "before" picture.

"And the mood is gone," Steve sighed.

"No joke here, I want my own personal copy of just this picture. That's pretty brilliant. I mean, look at the difference."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll get you a picture. Can we go now?"

"Awww, do we really have to go?"

"Well, yeah. We've been here for like twelve hours and-"

He was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked confused as he checked the number and flipped it up.

Tony looked disgusted.

"Hello? … Yeah, I'm with him... Um… Brooklyn…. How long? For like, twelve hours…. Don't ask…No…Why?...Oh, okay…Yeah, we'll be there….Alright, bye."

Now Tony looked disgusted and confused.

"That was Fury. There's going to be an emergency meeting today at S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters," Steve reported.

"Okay…" Tony sounded unsure. "Why?"

"He didn't tell me why."

"He would've told me," Tony mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Tony said quickly.

"Uh huh," said Steve suspiciously. "Why do you look so disgusted?"

"You need a new phone."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Tony, really? Not now. You can show me some confusing smart phone later."

Tony grinned as he was pulled out of the building.

* * *

All the mighty people sat at a rectangular table. Steve and Tony where obviously there, but they didn't sit next to each other in case they got the urge to touch each other in some way. Clint and Natasha were there along with Bruce, who was called from doing work in some more unfortunate park of Mexico the day before. Even Thor was summoned to Earth from Asgard. Nick Fury stood at the head of the table. Natasha was to his left, followed by Clint and Thor. To his right sat Steve, Bruce, and then Tony.

"This must be pretty important if they invited Meatswing," Tony whispered to his science buddy. Bruce lightly punched him in the arm as they shared a private laugh.

Steve shot Tony a death stare. When they made eye contact, Steve gave Tony a look that was a mixture of angry and jealousy. Tony just half smiled and winked at him.

"I've called you all here today on an important matter," Fury spoke.

"Isn't it always important when we're called?" Bruce mumbled to Tony.

"I know right. You'd think he'd know we've learned that at this point."

They both laughed while Tony received another death stare from Steve.

"Anyway," Fury continued. "There have been reports of people impersonating you all and causing a ruckus in NYC. The latest report was downtown." Everyone was silent and just stared at him. Except Tony. He was looking at something on his phone. Nick coughed before he continued.

"Now, I called all of you before this meeting to make sure it was none of you."

"But, why just us?" Steve asked. "There are other Avengers…"

Clint and Natasha rolled their eyes.

"We're the only ones that they have impersonated so far," Natasha answered Steve.

"Correct," said Fury. "And it's important to stop them before more of them show up as who knows who."

"Do you know who they're working for?" Steve asked.

"If we knew that, that's where we'd be heading," Bruce replied.

"But why not just send some of your less important minions to take care of them?" Thor questioned. "Why is it that we must fight them?"

Everyone thought about Thor's words and realized he was right. They looked to Fury in anticipation for his answer.

"Because, the one who impersonates you uses your exact fighting style. You're the only one who can defeat the other you."

That created a roar among everyone.

"That's impossible!" Thor cried.

"Oh, well… that's not very reassuring," Bruce said.

"Oh dear Lord, really? Another one of him?" Tony yelled, gesturing towards Thor.

"Well, that's just great!" Natasha yelled.

"How are we supposed to kill them if they know all of our moves?" Clint complained.

"Oh, come on!" Steve said angrily. He didn't understand how it was possible.

"Everyone be quiet!" Fury roared above everyone.

They all fell in an awkward silence. No one looked at each other. Not even Steve and Tony.

"We have to create a battle plan. Pronto," Fury said strongly.

They all looked up at him concerned.

* * *

Pepper's spare key jingled in the door lock of Stark Tower. She stepped in and walked swiftly to the elevator. She rode up to the top floor. The elevator door opened and she strutted to the center of the room.

"JARVIS?" She spoke.

The room came to life.

"Yes, ma'm?"

"Tony and Steve were here two nights ago, correct?"

"Yes, ma'm," JARVIS replied.

"What were they doing?"

"Watching the Television."

"Okay, but where were they?"

"On the sofa. If you don't mind me asking, where are you going with this?"

"Just answer my questions," Pepper said coldly.

"Alright."

"Were they sitting or laying down on the sofa?"

"Laying down, I believe. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Pepper said with a satisfied look on her face. She then proceeded to leave the tower.

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Yeah, so I decided I would add some action and some ClintxNatasha to this Stony fiction 'cuz, let's be honest, it would be pretty boring if it was just them falling in love. They are superheros after all. :P So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot more than the last one. I had fun writing it. :D**


	8. Our Little Hideout

The Avengers still sat at the rectangular table. The meeting had gone on longer than anticipated because a new conflict was discovered.

"These people attack on and off throughout the week. When they're done, they all retreat in the same direction," Fury spoke. "We all believe they are going to the same hideout."

Everyone listened and nodded their heads. Except Tony, he was too busy with his phone.

He decided texting Steve was a great idea.

"Okay so after this meeting we'll go to the store and buy you a new phone?"

Steve's phone buzzed loudly under the table. He knew it was Tony and decided not to answer it.

Tony sent him another text, "Steveeeeee answer your phone. :P"

Steve rolled his eyes as he checked his phone.

"Tony! Put your phone away and pay attention!" Steve sent him.

They both glanced at each other then looked up to Fury.

"I believe that the best way for you all to be there conveniently when they attack next is if you all come from the same spot," Fury continued. Everyone continued to stare. "That's right, you all get your own little hide out."

Once again, a wave of conversation flowed.

"Great," Clint rolled his eye. He hated crowded spaces.

"Asgard would not welcome all these Midgardians for so log at one time," Thor spoke.

"For goodness sake, Meatswing, he doesn't mean you!" Tony yelled to Thor.

Natasha rubbed her eyes. "I have to live with all these morons," she spoke to herself.

"I can already tell how this is going to work out," Bruce sighed.

Steve decided he would be the one to break the ice.

"I vote Stark Tower," he stated loudly.

Everyone stopped and stared at him. Tony's mouth fell open.

"What?" Fury asked.

"Well, it's large enough to fit all of us, it's tall enough to be a watch tower, plus we're all mostly familiar with it."

"Thor and I aren't," said Clint. "We've only seen it from the outside."

"Yeah, but it's easy to get used to," Steve replied.

"Tony?" Fury asked. "Are you okay with this?"

He didn't know what to say. "Yeah, I mean I could clean the place up a bit…and yeah it uh… that should work."

There was a round of cheering and clapping.

"Alrighty, then," spoke Fury. "Is it okay if we head over now to check the place out?"

Tony was speechless once again. He looked to Steve who just nodded to him. "Sure," he said, getting up.

* * *

After they all arrived at Stark Tower, they were brought up to the top level. "All the living is really done on this level and the one underneath." Tony said, showing them around all the rooms. Steve blushed when he got to the bedroom. The sheets were still messed up.

"Okay, that's enough of that," said Tony, leading them back to the living room.

"Okay, well I think you guys will settle quickly enough. I'm gong to head out now to deal with other matters," said Fury. He turned and headed towards the elevator.

Once he left, Natasha turned to Tony. "So, where will we all be staying?"

Tony was silent for a second. "Okay, well, I have two main spare rooms that you all can share."

"I thought they were filled with crap," Steve whispered into Tony's ear.

"Yeah, but I can have JARVIS clean them," he whispered back.

"Wait, five of us split into two rooms?" Natasha questioned.

Tony blushed. He wasn't thinking he would send Steve to a room as well.

"Oh, well, one of you could stay in my room, too," he said, eyeing Steve.

"Not me," Natasha stated, walking to Clint's side. He gently put his arm around her and half smiled.

"Okay," he said. "Natasha and I will share a room."

"I call sharing a room with Stark."

Everyone looked to Bruce.

"What? He's my science buddy," he said smiling.

Steve was about to rage more than Bruce ever could.

"Oh, well, actually…um, Steve, ironically, spent the night last night and all of his stuff is already in my room so he's just gonna stay there…if that's alright," Tony said awkwardly to Steve's rescue.

"But, I didn't see his stuff in there," Bruce said.

"Well, then maybe you didn't see it 'cause it was on the other side of the bed or just out of sight," Tony replied quickly.

Bruce just gave him a confused look.

Tony decided to change the subject.

"Okay, well, you all can go to your house or… whatever," he was looking at Thor. "And pack up your things and I'll have JARVIS clean the room while you're gone."

He was given mumbles and nods in return. Steve did hear Bruce mumble something about sharing a room with Meatswing. He couldn't help but smile when he heard that.

Steve stayed put while everyone else shuffled out of the room and into the elevator.

"Steve, are you coming?" Asked Natasha, about to push the "down" button.

"I'll be down in a second," he said.

"They've gotten awfully close recently," Clint mentioned as the doors closed.

"Yeah…" said Bruce.

* * *

When the elevator was shut, Steve turned to Tony.

"Thank you. So much," he said smiling.

"No problem for my one and only," said Tony, pouring himself a glass of wine. "Want a drink?"

Steve half smiled. "No, thanks, I'm good."

Tony stood there twirling his glass of wine.

Steve walked over to him and leaned over the counter. He slowly took the glass of wine from his hand and placed it on the surface. Tony looked at him confused. Steve took both of Tony's hands in his and looked him in the eye.

"I'm scared, Tony," he started. "About this fight coming up. I don't want you being stupid and taking all those unnecessary risks you always take when you fight. I want you to be safe. For me."

"Of course I'll be safe for you. But these guys are idiots so they deserve to have their faces beaten in."

Steve sighed a laugh. If they are as powerful as Fury says they are, then you probably don't wan to go easy on them. Kill 'em as quickly as possible and get out of there. I can't stand to see my baby hurt," he pulled Tony's hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

Tony smiled at him. "Thanks for that but I can take care of myself in a fight. Just as you and everyone else involved in this can. I believe in you." He leaned forward and kissed Rogers' forehead.

"Okay, just promise me you'll try and be reasonable."

Tony sighed. "I promise."

Steve leaned in and kissed Stark gently.

"Thank you," he said when he pulled away. He then swiftly turned around and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

The door opened silently.

"Find anything?" A smooth voice asked.

"Apparently they were laying on the couch together watching TV."

The man laughed.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. They've gotten way too close lately."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Let's watch and see what else they do."

"Sounds fun."

* * *

**You guessed it, I own nothing.**

**WOO OFFICIAL HEADQUARTERS! Hah, next chapter is just going to be them settling in. It's going to be quite hysterical. :P Please leave a review! I really wanna know what you guys are thinking ._.**


	9. Settling In

Steve was the first to arrive, expectedly. After JARVIS let him in, he took the elevator up to the first floor. Tony greeted him with a large hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"That was quick," he commented.

"I'm used to packing light," Steve replied.

"_Of course," _Tony thought. _"He is a soldier."_

"Well, please, make yourself at home. Not like you haven't already." Tony gestured towards the large open room.

Steve first laid his stuff down in Tony's room. He then hopped on the bed and hugged one of Tony's pillows.

"I missed this bed," he said giving Tony a soft smile.

"You look good on it," Tony said with a smirk and stepped towards him.

Steve smiled then made a face as if he remembered something important.

"Oh, I got you something when I was at my house," he said reaching into his pocket.

"Oh?" Asked Tony as he plopped onto the bed. He laid sideways with his head on Steve's lap and his legs dangling off the side of the bed.

Steve reached into his pocked and pulled out what looked like a white piece of paper. He held it in front of Tony's face and flipped it over. It was a picture of Steve before the experiment.

Tony just laughed as he took the picture. "Oh, my goodness. That is great. It can even fit into my wallet. Did you do that on purpose? Knowing you, you probably did..."

Steve just blushed as Tony continued to rant about the photo.

"You look slightly confused. And kinda scared. And awkward. Very awkward. Don't forget about that. God! I can't get over this! The difference is just unreal."

Steve sighed and looked at Tony with disbelief.

Tony caught his drift and forced himself to stop talking. He looked at the picture again, then back up to Steve.

"Thank you," he finally said.

Steve just leaned down and kissed Tony's forehead. "Welcome," he said.

Tony got up to put his new present inside his wallet. Steve just watched him with admiration.

"You know, I owe all this, everything, to your dad," Steve said quietly, scared of Tony's reaction.

Tony just turned his head towards him and smiled weakly. "Yeah."

"If it weren't for him, I wouldn't even be alive right now. And neither would you. It's kind of insane."

Tony didn't move.

"He was a great man," Steve spoke one last time.

Tony slammed his wallet down a little harder than necessary and turned himself towards Steve.

"Do you wanna know what I think of my father?" He asked.

Steve sat up straight, getting ready for a potential breakdown from Tony.

"Yeah, he was an okay guy and he did save my life, in a way, but he never felt like my father. It was always just me, my mom, and Jarvis…"

Steve gave him a confused look.

"My old butler Jarvis, not this guy," he said gesturing to the entire room.

Steve nodded.

"I don't remember ever embracing my father, we rarely talked. Plus, he never told me he loved me. Ever. Do you know what that feels like?"

"I get it, Tony. I'm sorry I brought him up…."

Tony started getting antsy. "Oh, no you don't. To you, he's like an old friend. A buddy. I never looked at him that way. Ever. Even on that tape… that stupid tape. It's the last thing I hear him say and he doesn't even say he loves me. I was waiting for that. It even felt like he was gonna say it, but it just cuts off."

Steve slowly got off the bed. "You can stop now, Tony. I understand. I'm sorry."

Tony just looked hurt and broken. "How can you say you understand? Your dad actually told you he loved you. He didn't send you off to boarding school and never contacted you."

Steve tried to hug Tony but he just shook him off.

"My childhood was a disaster, Steve! If I could, I'd go back and change everything, but I can't! I just can't…"

Tony tried to hide the one tear trickling down his cheek, but Steve saw it. That tear shattered Steve's heart. He felt so guilty for bringing this subject up. He forcefully put his arms around Tony and hugged him tight.

"If it weren't for him, I wouldn't even be here right now, remember that," Steve said, trying to snap him out of this.

It didn't quite work.

Tony shook himself out of Steve's grasp. "See, that in itself is a good thing and a bad thing."

Steve looked confused. "What?"

"Well, on the bright side, we're here and we're together. However, it won't last."

Now Steve was worried and confused. "What are you talking about, Tony?"

"Because, I can love you my whole life, but it still won't _last_. You know why? Because we don't _grow_ the same way. We don't _age_ the same way. I'll be dead and gone and you'll still be in your prime."

"What? What does that even mean?"

Tony snapped.

"It means we won't die together, Steve! We won't grow old together! Even the best thing my dad has given me will drive me totally insane and I can't take it, Steve! I can't…"

The tears started to flow even harder now. Tony silently wept as he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Shh, it'll be okay, Tony. Calm down."

Tony just shook more. "Are you not listening to me?" He yelled as he broke free of Steve embrace, once again.

"I'm trying, Tony! I really am trying! But what am I supposed to do in this situation? There's no way to reverse it and I just don't know what to do! Yes, you had a terrible childhood, but that's in the past! I can help you through the present and the future. You know I will."

"Whatever, I'm done. I can't keep thinking this is gonna be perfect when it's clearly not."

Steve sighed. "No relationship is perfect."

"Ours could've been," said Tony regretfully.

There was tension and silence before JARVIS spoke.

"Sir, there is a party waiting for you at the door."

Eyes still red, Tony wiped away the remaining tears.

"Let 'em in," he said dryly.

* * *

When the elevator door opened, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Bruce were all standing there with mixed expressions. Natasha looked irritated, Clint looked bored, Bruce looked excited and Tony couldn't tell what expression was on Thor's face.

"Oh, hey guys!" He said, faking excitement. "You're all here… at the same time?"

"Yeah, we decided we would car-pool to save space in your garage," Natasha answered.

"You used my garage?" Tony's face looked like it was going pale.

"Well, they are living here now," Steve chimed in. "For a bit."

Tony turned to him and just gave him a look. "It's not your house. You're a guest, too."

Steve just looked to the other Avengers.

"Right, well, come in. Settle. Make yourselves at home." Steve could tell he was holding back emotion. And apparently so could Natasha.

"Is everything okay, Stark?" She asked. "You're acting weird. Well, more than normal."

Steve couldn't help but smile at that.

Tony just looked at Natasha blankly. "What?"

"Whatever," she said as she walked off, taking Clint's hand.

* * *

After everyone got settled and un-packed, they decided to relax by watching some TV on the large flat screen in the living room. And that would've been fine with Tony, if they were watching football or something, but no. They decided to watch MTV music videos. Freaking MTV.

"_If only they played rock or something," _Tony thought. Unfortunately, they were playing top 40 music videos. Tony hated top 40. But, he didn't want to throw a fit since they were his guests.

So there they were. Thor was standing in front of the TV singing "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction at the top of his lunges. Bruce was on the couch with Tony, laughing hysterically. Clint and Natasha were cuddling on a bean bag chair, watching with disgust on their faces. Steve was being silent in a chair on the other side of the room. He and Tony occasionally made awkward eye contact. They were mad at each other, but they still couldn't help look at each other.

"You know, it's called Music Television, so I expected the songs to be good," said Clint, annoyed. "Was I crazy for thinking that?"

The song was over now, thank God. Thor turned to Clint. "I enjoy the music in your world," he said simply.

Clint laughed, "That's not music."

Thor looked at him confused then awkwardly waddled to the couch to sit with Tony and Bruce.

The nest song to play was "Better Than I Know Myself" by the one and only Adam Lambert. The video was mesmerizing and had everyone's attention. Especially Natasha, since Adam's face is just so kissable. Clint seemed a little jealous. But, it was the lyrics of the song that grabbed Tony's attention:

_Cold as ice,_

_And more bitter than a December,_

_Winter night._

_That's how I treated you._

_And I know that I,_

_I sometimes tend to lose my temper,_

_Yeah, that's the truth._

Tony looked at Steve. If he was going to apologize, that's what he would say. The song spoke for him. Too bad Steve wasn't looking back. His head was down, looking sad and thoughtful.

_I know it gets hard sometimes,_

_But I could never,_

_Leave your side,_

_No matter what I say._

Now the song got Steve's attention. That's what he was trying to say to Tony in the first place.

They made eye contact as soon as the course hit.

'_Cause if I wanted to go I would've gone by now,_

_But, I really need you near me to,_

_Keep my mind off the edge._

_If I wanted to leave I would've left by now,_

_But you're the only one that knows me,_

_Better than I know myself._

It was true. They know each other better then they know themselves. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. No other person in the room existed.

_All along,_

_I tried to pretend it didn't matter, _

_If I was alone,_

_But deep down I know,_

_If you were gone,_

_For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn,_

'_Cause I'm lost without you._

It was almost like each verse was them taking turns talking, like they were having a conversation through the song.

_I know it gets hard sometimes,_

_But I could never,_

_Leave your side, _

_No matter what I say._

'_Cause if I wanted to go I would've gone by now,_

_But, I really need you near me to,_

_Keep my mind off the edge._

_If I wanted to leave I would've left by now,_

_But you're the only one that knows me,_

_Better than I know myself._

The urge to run to each other like in those sappy movies was overwhelming. But, as much as they would like to think other wise, people were in the room and that would just be weird.

_I get kinda dark,_

_Let it go too far,_

_I can be obnoxious at times,_

_But try and see my heart._

'_Cause I need you now,_

_So don't let me down._

_You're the only thing in this world,_

_I would die without._

'_Cause if I wanted to go I would've gone by now,_

_But, I really need you near me to,_

_Keep my mind off the edge._

_If I wanted to leave I would've left by now,_

_But you're the only one that knows me,_

_Better than I know myself._

'_Cause if I wanted to go I would've gone by now,_

_But, I really need you near me to,_

_Keep my mind off the edge._

_If I wanted to leave I would've left by now,_

_But you're the only one that knows me,_

_Better than I know myself._

As the last notes rang out, Clint and Natasha were lying with arms wrapped around each other and smiles on their faces. Yes, the song could be true for any couple, but it couldn't speak to any couple louder than it did for Steve and Tony.

They just smiled at each other. They both knew. No apology was needed. All was forgiven.

* * *

That night, there was no call from SHIELD about the posers, so they all decided to settle down for the night and try and get some sleep. The guest rooms were nice. Each one had a double bed, a desk, a radio, a mini fridge, a TV, and a full bathroom.

Clint and Natasha were lying on their bed, spooning with music playing softly in the background.. Thor is a big guy, so he got the whole bed. Bruce brought a sleeping bag for the floor. Steve and Tony were still getting ready to sleep. They were kinda goofing off and making a mess in the bathroom.

It started with just simply brushing their teeth. But brushing turned into elbowing and that quickly turned to tickling and giggling and just plain abuse.

"No, stop!" laughed Steve while Tony threatened to squirt more toothpaste at him. He dodged his shot and threw a cap of mouthwash at Tony. He got out of the way as the liquid splashed on the lower half of the door and onto the floor. They both threw back their heads in blissful laugher. Tony threw the toothpaste onto the counter and backed Steve up to the wall.

Tony gently placed his hands on either side of Steve's face. He felt Steve's hands on his waist.

Tony gently kissed Steve. The moment was ruined when Tony found the first round of toothpaste in Steve's hair. They both laughed and pulled away.

"Uh, you can go to bed. I'll be there after I clean up," said Steve smiling shyly.

"Alright," replied Tony. He kissed Steve's cheek then walked out of the room.

* * *

When Steve walked into the room, Tony was on the bed, shirtless, and leaning against a stack of pillows. Tony nodded at him with a look that seemed like he was waiting for something. Steve just smiled as he peeled off his shirt. He climbed into bed and snuggled under Tony's arm.

"I'm still so sorry," Steve started. "For bringing that up…"

Tony smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself, precious."

Steve leaned forward and kissed the Arc Reactor. Then he rested his head on Tony's chest. "Wait… precious?"

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, you're precious."

Steve paused. "That's good, right?"

Tony smiled and kissed the top of Steve's head. "Yeah, it's perfect."

They cuddled up close together, wrapped their arms around each other and rested until sleep gently took over them.

* * *

**I don't own Marvel, The Avengers, or the rights to either song mentioned.**

**Alright, this chapter is way longer than I expected it to be, but that's okay cuz I'm pretty proud of it. Next chapter is when the action is gonna kick in. :3 Reviews would be much appreciated. Thank you, hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
